


Dollhouse

by SharonRomanoff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Cheating, Cheating Steve Rogers, Drug Abuse, Drug Addict Peter Parker, Drug Addiction, Dysfunctional Family, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Recreational Drug Use, Superfamily (Marvel), Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharonRomanoff/pseuds/SharonRomanoff
Summary: The Stark-Rogers family.The portrait of a perfect family.Or so they tought.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Mom, please wake up, Dad´s with a slut

"Where were you"-Tony asked from the living room, watching as his husband arrived at the house, he had his suit on and his shield on his back, but he was not an idiot.

"You know where I was" the blonde looked him straight in the eyes as he told him that, challenging him, the dark-haired man gave a muffled laugh, getting up from the couch and following his husband, heading both to the kitchen.

"Aren't you even going to try to hide it? Deny it? ” the brunette wanted to continue, but he was brutally interrupted by his husband.

"No!" The tallest shouted, making the smaller shudder a little, but without removing his defiant posture "and you know why? Because I don't care anymore, I don't care if you or the children know" the blonde was already fed up with this, with Tony's claims, living with him, with the children; but he had to.

"So why don't you just divorce me now?" said the brunette with hate, approaching the little bar in his kitchen to get himself a drink.

The blonde chuckled before answering "because you know very well what would happen to my image if that happened, according to everyone we are the image of the perfect family, a scandal like that could get me removed from my position"

"And what makes you think that I would not divorce you?" Asked the brunette before taking the glass to his mouth and drinking all the contents inside it.

"Oh that's easy dear" the blonde approached the brunette and grabbed his face with one hand, he brought him close to his face, so much that his breaths were mixed "because it would be as harmful to me as to you, What would all your accionist say? You'd find yourself in every tabloid in the country, do you really want that? My love" he was right, they both had an image to maintain, neither could afford to separate from the other, they both had to continue in this farce called marriage.

"So, are you not going to stop seeing her" asked with a trembling voice the brunette, the blonde separated from him and thought a bit before answering.

"Just like you're not going to stop drinking," he walked away from the brunette, going upstairs to his room, which is no longer the one he shares with Tony.

"Daddy?" Said a small voice from the back door of the kitchen.

The brunette saw her momentarily before letting out a desperate grunt. "What do you want, Morgan?" He asked with an irritated tone.

"I heard screams and I wanted to come see what happened," said the little brunette shyly, which only ended up annoying her dad.

"Morgan, go to sleep please, I don't want to deal with you right now" said the brunette ready to go, but the little girl kept talking.

"But, it's barely 8 at night, I'm not sleepy daddy"

"I don't care!" the brunette shouted very loudly, scaring the child "Go to sleep or I'll send you to sleep!" Scared, Morgan decided to go upstairs to her room, hiding between her sheets, crying loudly and hugging her Teddy bear.

"One day everything will go back to the way it was, my parents will love each other again and Peter would be home more, one day"


	2. And your son is smoking cannabis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big brothers are supposed to protect the little ones, aren't they?

In the middle of the night Morgan went into her older brother's room, only to see that he wasn't in it, Morgan was a bit sad, but not surprised.

She lay down on the bed ready to wait for him, the sheets and pillows smell of a mixture of mint and something else that Morgan couldn't identify, but it was better than feeling alone in her bed, at least that smelled like her brother.

At around 3:00 am Peter finally got to his room, climbing through his window,he stopped in his steps when he saw a small bump in his bed.

"Harley wait for me a bit, I have to get rid of something first" he said to the boy who was waiting for him outside his window.

"Okay, I hope it's quick, I can't wait any longer" said the blond winking at the brunette.

Peter moved Morgan slowly so he could carry her and take her to her bedroom, but when he moved her the little girl woke up.

"Peter?" The little girl asked, still sleepy, the older one cursed under his breath, the last thing he wanted was to have to deal with her now.

"Shhh, I'm going to take you to your room, you'll be more comfortable there" the brunette tried to carry her, but the little girl didn't let herself, she got out of the embrace of her brother and lay down again, making the older one desperate.

"Morgan I don't have the time or the will to deal with you right now, so please, go to your room"

"But..."

"But what Morgan ?!" He yelled in a whisper, he was starting to get angry with the child, but still he didn't want to wake his parents up.

The little scream made the youngest shudder "I'm scared, Daddy and Pops were fighting again," she said almost in a whisper, clinging closer to the sheets.

"As always, nothing new" answered the older one, downplaying the matter, he was already so used to it that he didn't even care anymore.

After what was said by her brother, the little girl showed a sad face, which didn't went unnoticed by the teenager, which made him resign and pay attention to the little girl.

"Look Maguna, if you leave me alone tonight, I swear that tomorrow I'm going to play with you at the tea party or some of those stupid things that you like, okay?"

Her eyes shine after what her brother told her, she loved it when she and her brother played, even thought he hadn't done it for a long time, more precisely since he met his boyfriend.

"Okay, good night" the little girl got out of bed and went to the exit of the room, when her brother said one last thing to her.

"And Morgan, do not tell our parents that I arrived at this time please" the minor just nodded before going to her room.

Peter went quickly to the window, grateful that Harley was still there and helped him up through the window.

"I thought you had forgotten about me sweetheart" said the blonde approaching the brunette to kiss him passionately, but the brunette broke it shortly after, eliciting a growl of frustration from the taller one.

"I would never forget you, but my annoying sister was here and I had to get rid of her," explain and then went to the door to lock it.

"Well, thank goodness that you got rid of her, right now I would like to have you all to myself"

The next morning Tony, Peter and Morgan were in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Peter, what time did you arrive last night?" Tony asked as he waited for his coffee to be ready.

"I think at 10 o'clock," he said without hesitation, the brunette, lying had already become a habit for him.

"Okay, by the way, your pops and I need you to take care of Morgan we're going to .... go out for a while" said the older man pouring his coffee into his cup.

"Okay, how long will it take?"

"About 3 hours"

Time passed and it was already 2 in the afternoon, Steve and Tony had already left for their mysterious appointment, which excited Morgan, believing that at last his parents would love each other again, and Peter couldn't care less.

"Peter, can we play now?" Asked the little girl, reminding her brother of the promise he made her the night before, to which Peter made a face of displeasure.

"I'm going to the bathroom" he went somewhat annoyingly upstairs, the girl took advantage and went for her tea set, accommodating it on the coffee table in the livingroom.

The older one returns to the room after a few minutes, the girl noticed that a strange smell emanated from him, like something burned.

"Maguna, do you think we can have that tea party for another occasion? I'm a little busy right now, Harley is coming, but I promise you that tomorrow I will be all yours" promises the eldest to his little sister, which the girl already doesn't believe, but she still accepts, she picks her toys up and goes to the stairs, sometimes she preferred to play there than in her room, since that way she didn't feel so lonely.

The little girl heard the door open, and being the little curious girl that she is, she peeked through the door that led to the living room, trying her best not to be seen, she could see Peter and Harley on the couch, Harley showed him a little bag with something inside, it kinda looks like medicine, she didn't understand how her brother seem so happy about medicine, if it tastes horrible.

The minor preferred to leave when she saw that the two teenagers began to kiss, she returned to the stairs to continue playing with her little bear.

"I prefer to play with you anyway Mr. Hugs, you are my favorite"


	3. Don´t let them see what goes down in the kitchen

It was past 7 pm, Morgan was home alone, her pops had gone on an emergency mission, her dad locked himself in his workshop shortly after her pops left, and Peter left this morning and hasn't returned yet.

The little girl wandered around the house, she went with her bear to her daddy's room to jump on the bed and pretend they were on the moon, then she went to Peter's room, she hid in the closet, pretending that a big purple monster was chasing her; It was just her and her teddy bear, but still she had a lot more fun wit it than with any of her family members.

She eventually made get hungry, and being completely alone, she only thought of grabbing the donuts that her father always hid on top of the refrigerator.

He had to climb on a kitchen bench to reach them "How is it that Dad even reaches him? If he's little" said the little girl, stretching herself as much as possible to reach the box, when the kitchen door opened, the girl turned her head a little, meeting her father's angry gaze.

"Morgan" said the brunette in a reproachful tone, he slowly approached the minor, who was still in the same position on tiptoe and with her arms raised, she was completely paralyzed "What are you doing?"

"I-I was- re-really hungry- said the girl with a trembling voice, she wanted to get off the bench, but her father grabbed her arm, making the girl stand on the bench.

"I didn't ask you if you were hungry or not! I asked you what you were doing!" the man was yelling at the girl just a few inches from her face, scaring the girl, causing tears to come out of her eyes, upsetting her father even more.

"Now are you going to cry? Is that the only thing you know do?!" He released the little girl's arm abruptly, causing her to fall off the bench.

The older man at hearing the smack he didn't flinch, he just grabbed the donuts from the flinch and left.

The little girl was on the floor, rolled into a ball, crying while holding her arm, she did not know how long she was like that, but it was long enough until her pops arrived, he entered the kitchen and saw her on the floor with an indifferente look on his face.

"Why are you on the ground?" Asked the blond while pouring himself water, the little girl silenced her crying a little to be able to answer him.

"Da-dad pushed me off the chair" replied the girl hiccupping and shaking from crying.

"Why?" The truth is that the blonde did not care much what happened to the girl, but it seemed curious why Tony had done that since, as far as he understood, the brunette loved their children, for something he had insisted so much on having them.

"I gra-grabbed his donuts" the blonde chuckled a little before answering.

"Then you deserved it, you know he doesn't like when people grab his stuff" the blonde left the kitchen and went directly to his room.

The little girl began to cry louder, but she stayed on the ground, she didn't have the strength to move.

It was not until the next morning, around 9 in the morning, that Peter entered the kitchen for something to eat that he saw the little girl on the floor, totally asleep, he was just going to ignore her, but his conscience wouldn't let him, so he put the cereal aside and lift the little brunette off the floor to carry her to bed.

Once in bed, the teenager covered the little girl and put one of his stuffed animals next to her, and sat for a while on the bed, watching his little sister “she is so small, so fragile, she does not deserve how they treat her, so little, I must- " Peter's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone, it was Harley.

Peter loved his little sister, obviously, but unfortunately, he loved Harley more, so much so that sometimes he forgot or didn't care what happened to his sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! english is not my first language, so if I misspelled any word or something is not grammatically correct, please let me know :3  
> thanks for reading and expect more soon <3


End file.
